


A Kiss On The Cheek

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Askfic Kiss Meme [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Final Battle, Kissing, M/M, Return of the King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At war, you have little time for trivial things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss On The Cheek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/gifts).



> This fic is an answer to [this Ask Prompt "AskFic Kiss Meme"](http://sweetymutant.tumblr.com/post/145625393407/askfic-kiss-meme) on Tumblr.  
> Mad_Amethyst asked me "17) Legolas/Gimli" : 17 is “ A kiss on the cheek ”  
> Thanbk you!
> 
> I'm not Tolkien by the way. Enjoy!

It was the war and they had no time to think. It was fight and survive and face yet another army. Follow Aragorn and Gandalf as they led the free to a new dawn. What place was there for friendship and love when death was so close, and so close was the end of the world? Legolas and Gimli were fighting back to back, looking for a too long second over their shoulder to be sure that the other was indeed here, as they were overflowed by Mordor’s last stand. They did not believe in victory anymore, yet they would go on. For Frodo and Sam and their homeland and each other. For the chance to travel together to caves and forests. They would fight to see a king crowned and a new world exist. They would fight because the chaste, barely there contact between thin chapped lips and an invisible cheek had indeed been there, before dawn, before leaving Minas Tirith to a certain death. A playful fearful goodbye good luck, another reason to save the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fic! Feel free to drop a kudo or comment! :)


End file.
